A known vehicular seat device includes a base section provided to a flat floor via a slide rail, and a seatback pivotably provided to the base section via a lower arm. The seatback can forwardly pivot about a lower end portion of the lower arm to stow a seat in a folded position.
More specifically, upon the pivotal movement of the seatback of the vehicular seat device about the lower end portion of the lower arm, a connection link pushes a front link forwardly, such that the front link and a rear link pivot forwardly into a lying position to thereby move a seat cushion in a forward and downward direction of a vehicle body. As a result, the seat is stowed in the folded position. See patent literature 1.
As discussed above, the vehicular seat device of patent literature 1 is provided on the flat floor. For this reason, the seat cushion and the seat back are disposed above the floor as the seat is stowed in the folded position.
As a result, the folded seat inevitably has a large height from the floor.
In order that the seat of the vehicular seat device has a smaller height from the floor, a lower floor for storing the folded seat is provide lower than the floor supporting the seat (see patent literature 2).
More specifically, the lower floor is connected via a wall to the floor. A slide rail is provided on the floor and the wall. The slide rail has a vertically extending rail portion (hereinafter referred to as “vertical rail”) provided on the wall.
When the seat is folded, the seat is moved by the vertical rail to the lower floor, such that the folded seat is disposed (stowed) on the lower floor. For this reason, the seat folded in the stowed position (hereinafter referred to as “stowage” mode) has its reduced height.
In patent literature 2, as discussed above, the seat is supported by (connected to) the vertical rail when the folded seat is disposed in the stowage mode on the lower floor. Thus, the folded seat on the lower floor cannot move e.g., in the forward direction of the vehicle body.
For this reason, it has been desired to achieve a more convenient seat which can move in the forward direction of the vehicle body as the seat is folded in the stowage mode.